princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
WildeHopps Fanfics Wikia
Welcome to PrinceBalto's WildeHopps Wiki! Thumb 4ee721c3-67ba-4b27-b660-5f1d0525d458|Our admin Technogamer IMG 20160801 210244 hdr.jpg|Our admin Eva1234dog Thumb 0a0043f3-ab2b-4c54-8b9c-31881d5a45a1|Our admin LupeWolf Thumb e56e85fc-1d27-4b4b-b02f-40571e1a4565|Our founder PrinceBalto Welcome to the PrinceBalto's WildeHopps Fanfics Wikia This is a wiki where PrinceBalto writes Zootopia fanfics about the romantic pairing of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Describe your topic This is a place for me to write all manner of WildeHopps fanfics. That said, others are free to write them too. Rules and strikes *Be nice. *No bashing of WildeHopps. You may have your opinions on the status of their relationship, but this is devoted to them romantically. *No fanart unless you are the artist or have their permission. Those that I find don't will be deleted. *No stealing fanfics and claiming them as your own. *Show respect. *Have fun. *Please don't get mad when we block you or banned you , We are just trying to keep the fanon safe , and doing our job as an admin , founder and Chat mod . And don't come back with a new account . *NO mature content in stories or pictures. A kiss, hugging and perhaps cuddling between Nick and Judy is fine, but nothing beyond that. *Don't argue with Admins and chat mods . *Please don't copy stories that people wrote. If you need help with a story, feel free to ask someone. *Please, no sock puppeting, ie, making multiple accounts to comment on your work. That said, certain accomadations can be made, such as if you lost your password or a family member wants to make an account using the same computer, mobile device, etc. *No editing others' work without permission. *If you have fanart of WildeHopps or of WildeHopps fan characters, by all means upload them. *No "This story is terrible! I hate it!" or something to that effect. We are watching, and it will be dealt with. *Crossovers are more than welcome. *Strike 1 . a warning . strike 2 blocked for 2 days . strike 3 blocked for 1 week strike 4 banned forever . *Don't use bad words beyond dang or darn. *Please don't Case problems in the night you might think that no one is watching but we are , we all live in a different times zone . Wiki Admins *PrinceBalto (Founder and head admin) *Eva1234dog *LupeWolf22 *TechnoGamer123 Chat mods *Huskymutt Kinds of stories you can expect to find here *Regular stories (IE, from the movie itself) *Crossovers *Parodies *Retellings *Songs *Poems *Many, many more Statement about fanart We here at this wiki do not dileberately post other's fanart here. While one was posted here today by an admin, I have already informed them of our policy of no fanart unless it was drawn by the poster or they have explicit permission to post it. We apologize ahead of time to any artist if we ever make a mistake and rest assured that it will be corrected when it is found. Thank you for visiting our wiki. Category:Browse